Sora no Sayonara
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Selamat tinggal... selamat tinggal... sampai berjumpa kembali.


Sora no Sayonara

A KHR Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, dsb. Don't like? Don't read!

# # #

Perpisahan. Bagaimana kalian akan memandang kata ini? Menyedihkan? Sakit? Atau malah menggembirakan? Kupikir jawabannya relative tergantung situasi, kondisi, latar belakang, dan perasaan masing-masing orang.

Kalau aku yang dulu pasti tidak akan pernah peduli akan efek yang ditimbulkan kata ini, aku yang hanya tahu arti sendiri. Tapi setelah bertemu _orang itu_, aku jadi bisa memandang dunia dari kacamata yang berbeda. Aku mulai belajar akan perasaan berbagi, bahkan perasaan bernama cinta. Benar, aku jatuh cinta padanya setelah melewati beberapa waktu bersama.

Namanya Luce, anak perempuan seorang penjabat yang mencalonkan diri sebagai perdana mentri.

Namaku Reborn –tepatnya itu adalah nama professional-. Seorang,… yang entah apa. Aku melakukan segalanya demi uang meski tidak tahu akan kugunakan untuk apa uang itu. Dan khusus untuk kasusku dan Luce, aku dibayar untuk menjadi bodyguardnya.

Pertama kali bertemu, aku membencinya. Aku selalu membenci semua orang, bahkan dunia. Tapi dia, dengan pandangan naïf malah tersenyum ke arahku yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam setajam pisau. Setelah mengenalnya, ternyata dia tidaklah senaif atau sepolos yang kukira. Dia… berbeda.

"Reborn," begitu dia memanggilku, dengan nada lembut dan tulus. Hanya dia yang bisa memanggilku seperti itu, tidak seperti orang lain yang memanggilku dengan nada tajam, atau penuh dendam, atau diisi keinginan membunuh, ataupun nada sok manis menjilat.

Mungkin berawal dari nama panggilan, aku mulai jatuh cinta.

Dan sungguh, aku tahu aku sudah bersikap tidak tahu diri karena berani mencintai _orang itu_. Sungguh aku mengerti bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk mencintai _orang itu_. Sungguh, aku sangatlah tidak pantas untuk menjangkau _dia_ yang bagaikan langit; indah, kuat, berani, tegar, baik hati, dan yang paling penting hangat. Aku yang penuh dosa ini, sungguh tidak pantas bahkan hanya untuk menyentuhnya.

Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua di ruang kaca milik Luce, memandangi tanaman yang ditanam dan dirawat sendiri oleh wanita itu. Setiap kali itu dia akan menawarkan kopi padaku sambil tersenyum, "Kau suka espresso, Reborn?"

"Ya, aku suka. Sangat suka, terutama jika itu buatanmu, Luce." Ingin rasanya kujawab seperti itu, tapi aku hanya diam tanpa suara, tak memiliki rasa percaya diri dan keberanian untuk menjawabnya.

Lalu dia akan mulai mengejekku dengan sebutan _paranoid_. "Kau terlalu waspada Reborn, aku tidak akan memberi racun dalam kopimu. Aku juga tidak mungkin menggigitmu, jadi setidaknya katakan satu kata saja padaku!"

Bersama Luce aku mulai melupakan arti sendiri. Meski kami hanya sekedar rekan kerja, sekedar majikan dan pelayan, tapi bagiku sepihak Luce sudah menjadi langit untukku, sebuah tempat bagiku untuk bernaung, seseorang sebagai tempatku untuk berpulang. Aku yang sekarang ada karena dia ada.

Kemudian tiba-tiba perpisahan datang, begitu cepat tanpa peringatan. Luce terbunuh, tepat di depan mataku. Korban akibat persaingan politik memang sudah biasa bagiku, aku sudah mengenal dunia hitam seperti mengenal diriku sendiri. Tapi, kali ini aku tidak dapat percaya bahwa seseorang yang berharga bagiku juga harus menjadi korban. Akhirnya satu-satunya langitku menghilang.

Aku berteriak, aku menjerit. Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal berulang kali dalam kesedihan, selamanya. Padahal hanya setahun kami bersama, tapi cukup untukku menganggapnya segalanya.

Rindu. Aku merindukannya, merindukannya sepanjang perpisahan yang panjang ini. Seandainya,… seandainya aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengannya lagi, maka aku akan memeluknya sekali saja dengan lengan ini. Seandainya saja aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa lagi mendengarnya memanggilku dengan nada lembut itu, maka aku akan memberanikan diri untuk membalas satu saja perkataan atau sapaannya.

Selamat tinggal… selamat tinggal. Selamat tinggal dunia, perpisahan dengan dunia tak pernah lebih menyakitkan dari pada dengan langit. Karena dunia tidak pernah menerimaku, satu-satunya tempatku kembali hanya langit itu, Luce.

Jika kita bisa terlahir kembali, aku berdoa semoga kita bisa bertemu dibawah langit biru yang sama. Aku akan jatuh cinta padamu lagi, dan kali itu aku akan memelukmu dengan kuat, memastikan kau tidak akan pernah pergi lagi.

Selamat tinggal… selamat tinggal… sampai jumpa lagi.

F I N

A.N : Err… saya bingung mau komentar apa untuk cerita saya ini. Plotless? Saya kira iya. Tanpa amanat? Mungkin. Garing? Gaje? Pokoknya jelek sekali.

Karena itu, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini. Saya juga minta maaf kalau cerita ini ada menyinggung, atau apapun yang membuat pembaca kesal.

Sekian. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.


End file.
